The Fine Line A Mericcup AU
by Typoed
Summary: 18 year-olds Merida and Hiccup doesn't have a concept of 'common grounds' between them. Whatever interaction the may have is only filled with sarcastic remarks and snide insults. To make a long story short: The two teens absolutely hate each other. *** There's a fine, yet thin, line between hate and love. Will one month trying to make peace together be the last push to cross it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fine Line**__**[a Mericcup a.u]**

When it comes to eighteen-year-olds Merida Dun'Broch and Hiccup Haddock, there's no such thing as 'common grounds'. Whatever interaction they may have is only filled with overly-sarcastic-remarks (mostly started by Hiccup) and constant smacking by their rolled-up textbooks or whatever they have in their hands, or probably snide, whispered insults they exchange in classes.

But one day, they took things a bit too far and the school headmaster decided to punish them both—by making the two of them live together under one roof for one month straight as a part of the leadership project, since they two are both excelling students—and both on each other's necks.

With the threat of possible expulsion in their final year in high-school, and a big portion of their final grade at stake for graduating, will the two of them even learn to make peace for the sake of their education?

_Or something more than hate will develop…?_

**Quick [a/n]**

**So if any of you are familiar with The Baby Project by DroppedJem, I based this Mericcup a.u on that, but not the whole outcome of this story. I'm just inspired by the story, but I am not stealing it. The info about the story sounds like the one in The Baby Project (I just made a few tweaks) but it's way different than the story (actually, I never really read the whole story of The Baby Project, so I never really knew anything about it but the story info only and the prologue).**


	2. Prologue

**The Fine Line by Typoed**

**Prologue**

**T**he moment I flung my chicken Caesar salad (I never really liked salad) at the fleeing boy after he just squirted ketchup at my back, a full-on food fight erupted. The whole population of the cafeteria started to throw all of their lunches, and in no time, the cafeteria looked like a great mess of spilled sauces and wasted bits of green, brown, red, and other stuff mixed up.

"Merida Dun'Broch and Hiccup Haddock, report to the Headmaster's office. NOW," The large speaker connected to the audio system of the school announced.

Oh, shat. I suddenly regretted throwing that Caesar salad earlier.

Suddenly, everyone in the cafeteria stopped and I saw Michaela looking smugly at me. Michaela is the campus' resident nosy girl, a girl with pigtails that she's too old for, and wears too much pink. And she is a kiss-up to Headmaster North. And she reports everything she sees to the headmaster, so most of the students have to be very careful with their antics whenever she's around. She's too childish for a Year Twelve student, reporting everything she sees to the Headmaster, waiting someone to get punished, while she gets favoured.

"I guess you have to go now, Merida," She sneered at me, "Headmaster North isn't going to be pleased."

I grumbled. As much as I would love to punch that sneer off her face, I really have to go. Headmaster North is a big man with a big nice attitude. But whatever Michaela says to him is always added with her own side of the story that makes me look very, very bad, and thus, Headmaster would get mad. And that is so not good for a graduating student like me.

"See ye' around guys," I said to my friends, Eep and Rapunzel, before taking my bag and walking away, leaving the whole cafeteria silent, not wanting to be next to meet the Headmaster.

To my thanks, the Headmaster's office wasn't that far from the cafeteria. It was just three buildings away from my location. Well, Disney & Dreamworks' Academy or D&D Academy is a large, castle-like school, and most of the classrooms here are two buildings apart.

Soon, I reached the office, knocked first, and went in. The Headmaster's room was a cozy, spacious one. With velvet cushioned couches and miniature wood toys on top of the furnace, and the smell of warm cookies baking, it would give of the feeling you're in Santa's office itself. I got lost in daze for a few moments, then I caught glimpse of Hiccup who was already sitting on one of the two red chairs in front of Headmaster North's table.

"Ms. Dun'Broch, please take a seat." Headmaster addressed to me. I quietly sat on the chair and placed my bag lightly on the floor. Hiccup and I both avoided each other's stares, but you could not deny the tension between us while we wait patiently for Headmaster North to say something to us, or make us take a slip from the Guidance office, or what.

Finally, Headmaster North took a deep breath, he took off his glasses and looked at the two of us and said, "I heard that the two of you started a food fight earlier, and caused a great big mess at the cafeteria and disrupted some students who were having classes at that time. What explanation will you give to me to stop myself from expelling you two?"

E-Expulsion! My tongue suddenly got twisted and my throat suddenly felt stuck from speaking Good thing Hiccup was first to explain, he started it after all.

"Headmaster North, it was an accident to start with. I was just going to my table after I took the ketchup from the counter because Fishlegs asked me to, when I accidentally tripped—"

"Well, you're clumsy. That's normal," I snorted when I just realized that I have ketchup sauce all over in my hair courtesy of the one and only irritating Hiccup.

"_Will you shut up?"_ He whispered-half-yelled at me, "As I was saying sir, I accidentally tripped and unintentionally squeezed the bottle of ketchup on Merida because she was _in_ my way. Then she suddenly threw her salad at me, but it missed my head."

"Tsk. That's why I have ketchup all-over my hair and I still have five subjects to go to and I have no extra clothes, thanks to you, you jerk," I muttered.

"C'mon, for your information, the red ketchup isn't visible in fact it matches your hair perfectly! Merida, I personally think that you should squirt more ketchup on your hair, it suits you well," Hiccup replied, rolling his eyes.

"Why, thank you for that opinion, I have one for you, too" I sarcastically said to him, "I think a black eye or a broken nose suits you well, Hiccup."

"Let us see you try—"

"ENOUGH!" Headmaster's booming voice interrupted us, standing up and parted Hiccup and I. I didn't realize that we were already neck-to-neck, glaring at each other.

"I will not allow such barbaric, childish behaviour in my school. Especially if it's coming from graduating students like you, two!" The headmaster continued, "This is not the first time that I've heard something about the two of you. There was the incident where one of you assaulted the other one—"

"Barbarian woman," Hiccup muttered, referring to me. Why that little shat! Who's he calling a barbarian?!

"—then there's the time where someone was seen displaying and wearing a red bra, while walking down the school hall to Varsity practice—"

"Pervert," I spat at Hiccup, whose cheeks turned pink. The bra was mine, and I have no idea how the hell he got it.

"Excuse me? I am no pervert! I am a dignified person! It was the twins Ruff and Tuff, along with Snotlout who dared me to do it," He defended, looking slightly flushed.

"Yeah, right, like I would believe that," I said to him, crossing my arms.

"Then don't, crazy woman," He quickly said. I kicked his leg. "Ow! Damnit!" He hissed, rubbing the spot I kicked earlier. Hiccup motioned with his two hands at me and looked at Headmaster North, "See?"

The headmaster groaned slightly and rubbed his temples. "I've heard many more things about the two of you, starting from third grade. I cannot believe it that it is possible for two people nice people to stay angry at each other for ten years!"

"If Merida wouldn't be so annoying, then maybe I can handle it," Hiccup said, glaring at me.

I glared back, "Well, if you wouldn't be so irritating, then maybe I'll think better than give you another kick."

"Ms. Dun'Broch, if you would just contain your anger against Mr. Haddock, then maybe you can make peace, eh? I can suggest anger management classes, I know some good instructors, they can help you—"

"What the?" I exclaimed. "I don't have anger-management issues! But whenever Hiccup is around, yes, I seem to be having trouble with my anger. I can't stay nice to someone who makes my life a struggle! But I do not have problems with controlling my anger, Headmaster."

"Wow, thank you, Merida, for that special place in your heart that is lent for only me," Hiccup said in one of his famous sarcastic tones, the main reason I hate him. "I really do like the fact that you only lend your anger issues for only me. I like that. It really warms up my heart."

I stick out my tongue at him. I know, I know, it's pretty immature, but whatever, he's obnoxious.

"OKAY! OKAY! THAT'S IT!" Headmaster North suddenly roared, his belly jiggling a bit as he stood up, "For the past ten years, I thought you, two, will someday get along in your own ways. But it seems to me that someone must do the first step to make peace between the two of you."

I don't know if that's possible, but I listened.

"The both of you are members of the Leadership Committee of our school, right?"

We both nodded slowly. Not to brag but I am one of the excelling students and I always tie at the top of the Honor Roll. But sadly, Hiccup is the one I'm tied with. How annoying he may be, the guy's smart and is good with inventing things.

The top excelling students are all gathered together and are required to attend a year-long workshop where the students are trained to be good leaders—The Leadership Committee.

Hearing our answers, Headmaster North brightened up a bit. "I've been deliberating on this project I have in mind. Since I'm one of your councillors at that workshop, I am expected to make up new things and challenges for you to train with." He took a deep breath, "I am thinking of this project, and it requires two people to be paired together…"

I am starting to get nervous with this.

"… and I decided to pair you up together."

"Are you out of your mind, Headmaster North?" I know there was a possibility of me getting expelled for bursting out like that on Headmaster, but I was so outraged from the news and I can't stop myself.

"Yes and no," He calmly replied. "It sounds crazy, but I've made my decision. You are paired up. The others will be paired up as well tomorrow. I just wanted to tell you early."

"But sir—" Hiccup tried to retort.

"Strictly no buts," The headmaster firmly said. "It is also a way for the two of you, you know, _bond_ together."

We both sighed. "What's the project anyway?" Hiccup asked, frustratedly ruffling his hair.

"As a part of your Leadership Committee workshop, I decided to make the pairs live together in one house for one week. Being to get along with other people is a good sign for a leader."

"WHAT?" Hiccup and I both screamed.

"I can't stay with that prick!" I complain.

"And I can't assure my safety with that cave girl!" Hiccup yelled.

"Speak for yourself. I can't assure the safety of my under garments," I muttered, causing him to turn red this time than pink.

"Shut up, Red,"

"No, you shut—"

"OH!" Headmaster a bit too loudly said, "I almost forgot about both of your attitudes towards each other, and the mess and disorganization both of you caused. As punishment for all of that, I am making your one week with each other into _one month_."

"No, no, no," I furiously mumbled, running my hands through my hair, "You're joking aren't ya'? It's not funny. You want us to laugh? Okay. Ha, ha, ha. Hiccup laugh, so we'll be done with here."

But Hiccup just bit his lower lip and sighed. Snob.

"It isn't a joke, Merida," The headmaster said, confirming my greatest fears (it's exaggerated, but this is no laughing matter), "What I've heard for the past years, and what I just witnessed earlier is enough for me to finalize this decision. And if you like it or not, you'll be living under one roof and you start tomorrow."

I stubbornly crossed my arms. "No."

Hiccup looked at me and looked at Headmaster. "No,"

Then the Headmaster looked at me then at Hiccup. "Yes."

"Why?" Hiccup in synch with me, asked.

"Because if you don't, and continue to bring on this war between the two of you, then you leave me no choice but to expel you both," He said, rubbing his hands together, "Like I said, I don't need barbaric and childish pupils in my school. And if this project won't make you both closer and make peace with one another, a huge portion of your grade will be extracted despite your consistently good efforts in academics and extra-curricular activities. Now, you surely don't want that to happen, eh?"

"B-but it's crazy," I pushed on, "Hiccup, say something!"

But he remained silent. It was hopeless.

"You are both excused for classes. I need you to pack your bags and prepare your things. You're dismissed," He said, waving off his hand. "And, Merida, make sure to clean up all that," He motioned at his hair.

I sighed and picked up my bag, nodded at him, and closed the door behind me, and became face to face with Hiccup.

"Gonna say something?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Don't clean up," He said, a twinkle in his eye, "Ketchup suites you."

"Shut up, you jerk," I snapped. "You didn't say something in there."

"Something,"

"Fug you," I said to him. "Too late, you annoying prick. You didn't even try even if the chances are slim. You should've tried you know?"

He just stared at me, emotionless, and ignored me whilst he left me there.

See? That right there! How am I supposed to live with someone who in one second rat on me and the next, he will just completely ignore you?

I weaved a hand through my hair, and felt the dried ketchup on it. I didn't realize that my uniform was stained all-over the back, and I have dried smudges of ketchup on my face, too. I sighed again. Mum's going to kill me.

I just hope I can survive her scolding, as much my will to survive while living under the same roof with my enemy.

**All Rights Reserved 2014**

**[a/n] Whew! This prologue's long. Six pages.**


End file.
